Iris
by Little Artemis
Summary: LozxTifa: Loz loves Tifa, but Tifa's still pining over Cloud. What'll happen when he decides to tell her? Song fic to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.


Pre story A/N: This is a Loz/Tifa. Don't like? Click back. Characters and song are not mine. In fact they are owned by people with money and lawers. So no sue.

* * *

Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you…_

He bit his lip, watching her. Hands clenched at his side, he resisted the need. It was intoxicating, and made him want to run. The need to touch her, run his hands through her hair, stroke her cheeks, it was killing him, but he new he shouldn't. What did she care any way? He was just the ass that beat her up, another problem to get rid of. Though luckily for him, it was out of the kindness of her heart he was there. Not the kindness of brother's. He'd have killed them all over again if he got the chance, and for that, he was grateful, even if he was going to die if he couldn't touch her.

_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow…_

She smiled, and he melted. How was it she could see into him the way she did? Coughing nervously as she straddled him playfully, he looked away. Playing with her was fun, but with these feelings he was having, it was awkward as well. Though he was to blame for walking into the kitchen the way he did. He'd thought she'd send one of the kids to play, but instead, like that day, pulled on her gloves, and tackled him down. Laughing, she ran her hands along the bare skin of his stomach, where his jacket met his pants, and he couldn't help but join in. She was like a drug, and he couldn't get enough.

_  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…_

Noses just inches apart, he bit his lip, nervous on what to do next. He'd never been with someone, not in his twenty three years of existing. Someone like her was just a fantasy to him, and it was hopeless to be with someone like her, though he continued foolishly hoping. He was a fool, and an even bigger one for her. Though, like his crying fits, he'd never admit it. Not to anyone. A gentle blush creeping along he cheeks, he couldn't resist anymore, and dove in, his lips connecting with hers. She was his heaven, he earth, his everything.

_  
And I don't want to go home right now…_

Fingers gently touching her lips, she looked at him. The moment gone, and she was in shock. "Go," she said simply, pointing to the door. "No," he shook his head violently, one hand on either side of her head. "I don't want to go. Even if I have to give up on you, I don't want to leave you're side."

"You're being foolish," she murmured, dark eyes looking up into his acid green, only slightly spooked by the slitted pupils.

"You don't think I know that already?" Laughing, he rested his forehead on hers.

_And all I can taste is this moment…_

An almost bitter taste in his mouth, the shock finally passing, and she wasn't happy. "Why did you do that?" He ran a hand through his hair, sliver locks going out of place and falling over his eyes. "I don't know…" He murmured, looking away. It tasted sour, and foul, but he knew he had to keep his distance, even if it meant losing her.

_  
And all I can breathe is your life…_

Breathing in, he ignored her glares. "If you hate me, just tell me."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I still need to get used to you. And I need to get over other things."

"Brother?" He laughed, nearing her again. Backing up till her back was against the wall, she nodded slightly. "He's a bigger fool than me." It was a simple statement, as he breathed against her neck. He scent was of kitchen ingredients and flowers. It made her, her, and it made her even more addictive.

_  
'Cause sooner or later it's over…_

Shoving him off her, she moved away quickly. "I need to finish something." She choked out, moving away quickly. Watching her run into the kitchen, he held back the tears about to burst forth. Storming off to the doors, he growled, shoving anyone and everything out of his way. Even if it meant he'd be in danger, he had to. The need to get out was big, as big as the hole in his heart. Though, he gave it to someone who he knew didn't care about him. She was trying to be nice, trying to change them.

_  
I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

Lying back against a wall in the alley, he sighed, sliding down it till he was sitting. He wanted to be with her so badly, but she wouldn't let him. And although he didn't want to miss her, he had to stay away. She was an angel, and he was practically a demon. He didn't want to turn into his brothers, ruining something so…perfect.

_And I don't want the world to see me…_

The tears flowed from his eyes, looking away as people who walked past asked him if he was okay. No, he wasn't, couldn't they see that? Sighing, he rubbed at his sore eyes, the crying just wouldn't stop. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he watched the door open, and one of his brothers' step out. "Brother?" He asked, striding over, his trench coat almost floating about him. "Thought you were out," the older one said simply, hiding his tears as he looked away.

"I heard noise, and came looking."

He just laughed, "We fought."

"I could see that. What about?"

_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

"It's nothing," he sighed, rubbing his sore eyes, annoyed that now he had a head ache.

"Judging by the tornado, I doubt it was nothing." The younger clone smiled weakly.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised."

_  
When everything's made to be broken…_

Their conversation was cut short by a squeal from the door. Turning to look, the watched her run out and hug brother. He was a pest, and neither clones like him. Thankfully he didn't like them either. But the look she gave him, and the smile on her face just broke the eldest clone's heart. It seemed as it forever he'd be seen as nothing but the one who wanted to destroy her world, while he, who didn't care, was her entire world. He couldn't go on like that, knowing he was nothing to her. Standing, he punched the wall, the middle clone jumping at the sudden violent movement, but also catching the attention her, and the one who seemed to be the light of her world.

_  
I just want you to know who I am…_

"You want to go back to the way things were so badly?" He almost growled at her, striding over. The hero pulling out his sword in defense, prepared for a fight, but he wouldn't give him one. Sneering, the clone looked from her to him. "Well, I guess I should help you, considering I'm only a problem. And if it's the only way to make you happy…" Her eyes widened, about to say something, afraid something terrible may happen.

But it didn't.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming…_

Shoving past them, for once, he felt as if he wasn't going to cry. His world had been torn apart, and she didn't care. So what did it matter if he left? Going around to the back of the building, he climbed onto the bike, charging it up. At the sound, they all came rushing, but he was already gone.

_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies…_

"Aren't you going to stop him?" The long haired clone asked them, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked, blinking.

"He might not come back," the clone cried.

"He will, if not, what does it matter?" She shrugged, both of them uncaring.

He gaped at them, "what do you mean it doesn't matter?" Fists clenching, he looked at the other mans raising sword and stormed inside. It may not matter to them, but it mattered to him. And he could do nothing about it…

_  
When everything feels like the movies…_

It felt almost like a TV drama, the confession, the kiss, everything. Sighing, she sat down, ignoring her friend asking if she was okay, and what that was all about. "It's okay," she said, waving him off, refusing to speak about the incident. "Just go say hello to the kids." She said simply, "I need to work on dinner anyway." Standing, she headed to the kitchen, the feel of the clones lips against hers still there, like a guilty reminder.

Though she couldn't admit it, her feelings were changing, and his actions were almost a reminder. That she wasn't going to be young forever, and that the one she did love wasn't going to change any time soon. No matter how much she hoped.

_  
And you bleed just to know you're alive…_

Continuing to think, she worked on the food. Wash the potato, peel it, put it in the pot; wash, peel, put in pot. No where in there did it say cut yourself it. Thoughts distracting her, the knife cut into her thumb, and she gasped, the bright red blood flowing out. Mentally smacking herself, she walked up the stairs for a band aid. It seemed to serve as a reminder, a little cliché one. Like that if she could bleed he could too. Or that they were both alive. Cliché, but true perhaps. She'd never tested the theory, but the blood was a sign. She was alive, and able to move on. On from mourning, and wishing her friend would notice her, and on from moving through life like a zombie. No matter how hard it would be.

_And I don't want the world to see me…_

Curling up in a corner of the chapel, he watched water drip from the hole in the ceiling. Bike next to him, he watched everything. It was where he'd met her, where they fought, and probably where he fell in love with her. She was tough, and graceful. Almost seeming as if she had the world in her hands: like she could take on anything. Even him. A far cry from the zombie she was now._  
_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…  
_Tracing patterns on the wall, he listened as someone entered. Crawling further into the darker parts of the chapel, he glared out at the figure. He didn't want to talk to anyone. They wouldn't understand, no one would. How often did a demon fall in love with an angel? Many thought he was incapable of love. Well he proved them wrong. And how wrong they were.

_When everything's made to be broken…  
_Once they were gone, he stepped out, leaning back against a post. Heart broke and waiting for a reason; a reason to move on, live life. Though he was sure he wasn't going to get one. She hated him, and for that, he was going to start hating her. Head flying back to hit the post, he sighed. A hand running through his hair, he thought, oh how he was going to miss her.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Hearing the chapel door again, he glared. There she was, bandages on her hand, rain soaking her hair. "Thought you'd be here." She said simply, walking over. All he did was growl like an animal. She wanted good old times; he'd give her good old times.

Seeing this, she pulled her gloves, on. She'd only played with a more carefree version, this one was pissed. It was going to be different from last time, she was sure, but she could handle it. At least he knew how to answer his phone. Watching him run up, she ducked down and slid behind him. Smirking as he turned to glare at her, she ran up and kicked, moving her leg out of the way when he moved to grab it. "C'mon big boy," she murmured beneath her breath, running to the other side of the chapel and up the wall. Like the good boy, he was, he ran after, watching her, sneering. Just like old times.

Flipping off the wall, she landed behind him, kicking out, but this time, he caught her, spinning her around. Catching herself on a pew, she looked at him. Hopping form pew to pew as he ran over, she jumped off, at met his eyes. This was proving to be fun, but she couldn't admit it yet. Ducking as he threw a few punches, she moved past him to throw a few of her own, glad he didn't have his weapon on him. The damn thing was an easy way for him to cheat, and she didn't need that at the moment. Neither of them did.

Hearing his growl of frustration, she smirked, kicking out again, and grabbing his arms when he grabbed her leg. "Nuh, uh." She shook her finger, latching on to him. Desperately, he tried to shake her off. Almost in a panic it seemed. Shaking her leg a bit, she looked at him watching him closely. It would be cruel to use his feelings to escape, so she needed to find another way, despite how his grip was pretty tight.

Pouting in frustration, she gave him a light ticking on the belly, crying in victory when he finally dropped her in surprise. "No fair!" He growled, going to grab her again. "Who said anything about fair?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Narrowing his eyes, he didn't reply. He knew what she was talking about. What a great time to bring up the subject. "Go away," was all he could muster.

_And I don't want the world to see me…  
_He looked away as she drew closer. "Why?" She asked, touching his shoulder. "Why what? I told you to go away." He nearly growled, just wanting to be alone. To be in peace for a moment or two.

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…  
_"Why do you want me to leave?" She asked him softly, cupping his cheeks on her delicate hands. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway." He muttered, looking away.

"How do you know?" She asked, one eyebrow cocked.

He just looked at her, a sure look on his face. "I just do."

_When everything's made to be broken…  
_Sighing, she looked away this time, the sadness in her eyes, and he knew he'd said something wrong. "Broken hearts are a thing I am very familiar with…" She said softly, so soft he could barely hear her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" "You just do," she smiled weakly up at him, stroking a stray strand of hair from his face.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Cupping nudging her hands away, he looked at her. "Thing is, you've seen him at his worst, and still love him. You have yet to see me." "Actually, for a while there…I almost hated him." She admitted, staring at the ground, as if something fascinating were there. "I could never tell if he was alive, or dead…" She sniffed, close to tears.

_And I don't want the world to see me…  
_Burying her face in his jacket, she hid her tears. "He'd be gone for weeks at a time. I never knew what to tell the kids…" Her words were muffled by the leather, but he could decipher most of it. Placing her hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away, looking into her bloodshot eyes.

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…  
_"Then again, I guess you understand as much as I do." She laughed smiling weakly. He scowled, looking as if she'd just kicked him. "I'm just playing with you," she grinned, ruffling the wet mass of hair.

_When everything's made to be broken…  
_They looked at each other, two broken hearts in the rain. Until one broke the silence; "since I'm getting over him, maybe we could have a try at it." She said slyly, smirking at him as he blushed.

_I just want you to know who I am… _

Staring up at the hole in the ceiling as the rain poured on him, he willed the blush down. "Lighten up," she laughed, poking him in the chest. "We'd better hurry home, he might be getting worried. Heck, they all might." She said, grabbing his arm.

_I just want you to know who I am…  
_"My bike is over there," he laughed, pointing to where it was. "Oh, yeah. Luckily I bring anything." She ran over to it, waiting for him to climb on. After, she climbed on behind, wrapping her arms snuggly about his waist. "Hold on tight!" He called to her over the engine as he started it.

_I just want you to know who I am…  
_Smiling at him, she rasted her head on his back as he drove off. Things were getting to be perfect, now that she had someone to finally rely on. Though she'd still have a place for Cloud in her heart, Tifa just knew Loz was going to be a bit better. He may not be a hero, and he may not save lives, but he still loved her.

_I just want you to know who I am. _

* * *

_A/N: Thank's for reading, this is my first song fic thus:_

_Song: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls and is copyright them._

_I got sick an tired of all the Cloud/Tifa and Cloud/Aerith, that I had to go for a Loz/Tifa. Please, don't bother about lenght, bother about my style instead. Thanks._


End file.
